dragonslippersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Slippers Wiki
Welcom e to Dragon Slippers Wiki! Dragon Slippers wiki is an encyclopedia all about the Dragon slippers books. If we all make impressive, creative articles for it, We can create an entire database of everything you need to know about those wonderful books. Thanks so much, and, enjoy! All about Dragon Slippers Protagonists: Creel Carlburn , Shardas , Velika ( who only appeared in the first book at the end), Luka, Marta, Tobin, Hagen Anatagonists: Princess Amalia, Larkin and Kin King Prilian of Roulain( Dragon Slippers), Krashath ( Dragon Flight), and a band of rogue dragons who believe that they are 'the chosen ones'( who think they are ruled under the'' true'' queen) (Dragon Spear) What is the Dragon Slippers trilogy? Dragon Slippers is a trilogy of Dragon books by Jessica Day George.There are 3 books, Dragon Slippers, Dragon Flight, and Dragon Spear. Dragon Slippers Young Creel's aunt was never a bright one to begin with, so it wasn't really a surprise when she suggested a fairy tale ending to their poverty stricken life. Her plan included sacrificing her niece, Creelisel, to the local dragon, a handsome (and rich) hero who will rescue the maiden in distress, and a marriage that will pull Creel's in-laws into living the life of luxury. After being "captured by a terrifying creature", Creel is able to bargain her way out of the "evil clutches of the scaled beast" and earns her release and pair of slippers which was once part of her captor's hoard. With her freedom from the dragon and her aunt, Creel makes her way into the world where she aims to become a seamstress in the King's Seat. Unfortunately for Creel, she will have to navigate her way through the large city before she will find the seamstress department. In one day, the young girl meets a snotty foreign princess, the prince to her own country that she never heard about, a silent inn owner and a whole lot of chaos. But this was nothing compared to the amount of trouble Creel receives with the pair of slippers she bartered for with the Dragon of Carlieff Town.' Shardads was a great dragon and mate was Velkia Bish' Dragon Flight With the Dragon Wars over, Creel finds herself bored with life as a seamstress. Then word comes that a bordering country has been breeding dragons in preparation for an invasion. Never one to sit around, Creel throws herself headlong into an adventure that will reunite her with her dragon friend Shardas, pit her against a vicious new enemy and perhaps rekindle a friendship with Prince Luka that seems to have gone cold. Funny, heart-felt, and action packed, this is a sequel that will satisfy on every level. Dragon Spear Creel and Prince Luka want to get married finally. They take a vacation to an island where only dragons live. Later, Dragon Queen Velika is kidnapped by smaller dragons with humans help. Queen Velika was pregnant with Shardas' eggs. When Creel, Luka, Hagen (Creel's brother), Shardas, and Niva come to see her in the prison under a volcano that they keep her in, she has her eggs. The smaller dragons that are holding her hostage give her a choice. They will let her leave if she will let them keep her first-born daughter that they want to be their queen. Or she can stay and be their queen. They believe that they are the choosen ones. Latest activity Category:Browse